Sleepover
by StaubreyBechloeGoals4Life
Summary: Stacie and Aubrey have been secretly dating for months without their best friends and the rest of the Bellas knowing, but a sleepover at the Bella House and game of Truth or Dare changes that. Many truths are revealed and not just for Stacie and Aubrey. Staubrey with a side of Bechloe!
1. Chapter 1

AN: Just a fun little Staubrey story to get the weekend started.

Chapter 1

It was in moments like that, limbs tangled, hearts racing, and bodies buzzing from the intense waves of pleasure, that Aubrey truly felt free. Stacie stroked her hair as Aubrey nuzzled her neck, peppering kisses lazily down the brunette's collar bone. Aubrey pulled her closer as she pressed her ear to Stacie's chest, hearing her heart still thundering, but beginning to slow as they basked in post-coital bliss.

"Your heart is still racing," whispered Aubrey and Stacie smiled serenely at the raspy sound of Aubrey's voice.

"That tends to happen when my girlfriend gives me three orgasms in a row. Just like your voice starts sounding like pure sex," teased Stacie, causing Aubrey to giggle. She looked up and tenderly kissed Stacie.

"I still can't believe my voice turns you on," said Aubrey and Stacie blushed.

"I still can't believe it took you so long to realize how much you turn me on." Aubrey tenderly kissed her and sighed happily as she gazed into Stacie's eyes. Her heart began to thunder in her chest again as the words yearned to tumble from her lips. She'd managed to push them down for weeks, but she couldn't take it anymore, not in that moment, not while feeling it crackling all around them in her bedroom.

"I love you," whispered Aubrey as the confession echoed in the room. Her body immediately tensed up at the realization that she finally said it out loud, which Stacie could sense. Stacie cupped her face and grinned from ear to ear, effectively melting away all of Aubrey's doubts.

"I love you too, Bree. I never expected you. I don't know how I got so lucky."

"I am definitely the lucky one," assured Aubrey before capturing Stacie's lips in a passionate kiss and spreading her legs with her thigh, ready to show her just how much she meant to her.

Aubrey jumped as Chloe's voice snapped her back into the present. She frowned in confusion when Chloe gave her an exasperated look.

"Sorry, what," asked Aubrey as she grabbed her glass of wine and took a sip to try to cover up the fact she'd been daydreaming about her girlfriend.

"Earth to Aubrey, what is up with you lately? I know something is going on," accused Chloe and Aubrey rolled her eyes as her best friend broached the topic once again.

"It has just been a busy week and I have been swamped at the office. A lot has changed since I graduated and I am still getting used to working at the firm. Not all of us stayed behind at Barden to prolong the inevitable, Chlo. The real world takes up a lot of my attention now."

"Stop doing that too," demanded Chloe as she crossed her arms.

"Stop doing what?"

"Deflecting and trying to make this about your disapproval of my life choices."

"I don't disapp…"

"I am well aware that you would have preferred if I graduated with you, but I didn't. Barden is where I want to be right now and I have plenty of time to be out in the 'real world' as you call it. I know something is going on with you and I am hurt that you won't just tell me, but whatever. It is just one more reason why you owe me this."

"Owe you what," questioned Aubrey as she eyed her friend curiously.

"A sleepover at the Bella House," she informed and Aubrey almost choked on her wine. She profusely shook her head.

"What, no, that's…Chloe, how old are you?"

"Old enough to know when my bestie needs a break from all this adulting. You are coming and I don't want to hear any excuses. You haven't spent time with any of the Bellas since you graduated."

"That's not true," she answered quickly, but bit her tongue to stop from saying more. Chloe scoffed.

"Come on, it will be fun. All the girls already agreed to it and…"

"All of them," she questioned as she arched an eyebrow and Chloe nodded happily.

"Yes, even Beca," she assured and Aubrey smirked at Chloe assuming that's the Bella she had on her mind.

"We are going to watch movies and eat tons of junk and play games and just hang out. It is going to be aca-awesome, so whatever plans you have this weekend, cancel them." Aubrey groaned.

"Chlo, I can't just…"

"We agreed, Aubrey," declared Chloe and Aubrey sighed as her best friend continued.

"You have been really distant and MIA lately. We agreed that just because you were graduating and I was staying behind doesn't mean you get to leave me behind. We agreed," said Chloe as tears filled her eyes. Aubrey placed her plate of food on the coffee table before pulling her best friend into her arms for a tight hug.

"I am not leaving you behind, Chlo. I promise. I have just been busy and…"

"There was a time when you were never too busy for me. I know you are disappointed in my decision, but…"

"Hey, that isn't it," assured Aubrey.

"It isn't," asked Chloe hopefully and Aubrey winked at her.

"Of course not, I have just been busy, but you are right. That isn't an excuse to flake out on my best friend. I will be there." She giggled when Chloe hugged her tightly.

"Thank you! This is going to be so much fun and you need some fun in your life. We are expecting you Friday night and I expect to have bestie time all weekend. No work, no mystery calls, just you and the Bellas until Sunday, agreed?" Aubrey sighed, but nodded.

"Agreed."

Later that night, Aubrey shut down her laptop as she heard the front door of her apartment open and close. She placed it on the nightstand and crossed her arms, trying her best to convey her displeasure at the situation she found herself in, but her resolve began to falter the moment Stacie sauntered into her bedroom wearing a black robe and heels. She gulped and tried to regain some sense of composure as Stacie arched a teasing eyebrow at her.

"So your bestie has informed me that everyone must prepare the house for our first guest. Funny because I thought I was being whisked away to one of Georgia's best resort and spas Friday afternoon."

"Why didn't you tell me she planned to ask me in the first place," challenged Aubrey and Stacie smirked.

"Because you turn into a marshmallow when it comes to your best friend. I figured I had a better shot of you saying no if she brought it up closer to when we are supposed to leave."

"You said you love when I am a marshmallow."

"I love when you are a marshmallow for me, not Chloe." Aubrey rolled her eyes.

"You still should have told me. I could have come up with a plan."

"Like telling her you already have plans this weekend?"

"Well, if my gorgeous girlfriend would let me tell her I have a gorgeous girlfriend, maybe that could have worked." Stacie scoffed.

"Oh don't even try to put that on me. I am not the only one who wanted to keep things under wraps."

"True, but I wanted to keep things under wraps until we knew we were serious. The Hunter doesn't seem to want people to know he is off the market." Stacie's jaw dropped and Aubrey pursed her lips as she silently challenged Stacie to protest.

"That's not…that isn't it."

"Isn't it?"

"No, you know I have been faithful, even before we agreed to be exclusive."

"That isn't what I am questioning."

"Then what are you questioning here, Bree," asked Stacie as she crossed her arms in a pout. Aubrey sighed as she walked over to wrap her arms around her.

"What is holding you back from telling them? Are you ashamed of us….of me," questioned Aubrey and the question made Stacie's eyes widen.

"What? Hell no! Bree, what are you talking about? Baby, I love you. You are the best part of my life. Of course I am not ashamed of you," she insisted as she gazed lovingly into her eyes.

"Then what is the issue?"

"I like having you all to myself," she confessed and Aubrey frowned in confusion.

"You will always have me, Stace."

"You know what I mean. As soon as the girls find out, we are going to be bombarded with questions. They are going to watch our every move and make comments and yes, they will be joking, but I don't know. I just like having you all to myself, our moments away from everything and everyone. I spend so much of my life compartmentalizing. When I am at the Bella House, I am the Hunter. When I am at the lab or in class, I am the freaky genius. When I am back at home, I am the hopes and dreams of the future for my parents, but when I am here with you, just you and me, I just feel like…I don't know."

"Free, like you just get to be you. That's how I feel with you, Stace. Look, I get it, especially since my relationships with the Bellas haven't always been carefree. There will be a lot of questions and I am not looking forward to having to prove to them that I even deserve you…"

"That wouldn't…"

"It would, but I get it. They make a lot of assumptions about you and me and I haven't exactly helped those assumptions in the past, but Stace, I love you. This is all I want, so at some point, we are going to have to tell the Bellas and I would prefer to tell our best friends soon too." Stacie sighed, but nodded.

"I know. Bec thinks she is sly, but I can tell she is curious about my lack of details about my sexual escapades the past few months. We will tell them, just not yet. Just give me a couple more weeks of bliss in this bubble of ours before we let the Bellas burst it with all their questions and prying."

"Deal," agreed Aubrey before sweetly kissing her. She glanced down at Stacie's robe and smiled even more.

"So, what's under there?" Stacie bit her lip and giggled.

"Well, even though I know you are a big marshmallow for me, I also know that you are probably a bit annoyed that I knew Chloe was going to spring this sleepover madness on you. So, I figured I would make it up to you," she explained as she untied the robe. Aubrey's breath hitched when she saw the black, lace lingerie that left nothing to the imagination. She passionately kissed her girlfriend and groaned when Stacie teasingly pulled away. She pushed Aubrey onto the bed and the blonde watched through hooded eyes as Stacie crawled up her body to straddle her waist.

"So, am I forgiven," teased Stacie and Aubrey whimpered when Stacie slipped a hand into her panties. All she could do was happily nod as she kissed her girlfriend and focused on taking off the lingerie currently teasing her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Aubrey and Stacie are hooking up," loudly whispered Chloe as she marched into her and Beca's room. The DJ grabbed her towel to quickly cover up her naked body.

"You know, Chlo, just because we're roommates doesn't mean you get to barge in on me naked whenever you want." Chloe rolled her eyes.

"Then what are the perks of being your roommate," she said with a wink that made Beca blush.

"What are you yammering on about anyways," said Beca as she slid into a pair of skinny jeans. Chloe plopped down on her bed and sighed.

"Aubrey and Stacie are hooking up," she repeated and Beca frowned in confusion.

"Did Aubrey tell you that?"

"No, but I have been suspicious for a while now. I mean I didn't know it was Stacie, but I knew she was getting some. Aubrey has been way too happy just to be excited about her job at the firm."

"And what makes you think she is hooking up with Stacie," asked Beca as she struggled into her bra. Chloe stood up and straightened the straps of the bra for her. Beca bit her lip when Chloe's fingers lingered on her skin a second longer than necessary before turning her attention back to the issue at hand.

"Beers, well, ale, I guess. You know I don't know the difference. The last time I was over at Aubrey's apartment, I noticed she had some bottles of beer in her refrigerator."

"So, what's the big deal?"

"Aubrey hates beer or at least she used to, but that's not just it. Stacie went to the store today since it is her and Cynthia Rose's turn to do the shopping. She brought back the same beer…ale…whatever."

"That doesn't mean anything. It is probably a popular drink. You are reading way too much into beer…"

"Ale," corrected Chloe and Beca rolled her eyes.

"It doesn't mean they are hooking up. That would be random anyways. The Hunter and Captain Posen? It wouldn't make sense. Wait…are you saying Aubrey is into chicks? I didn't see that one coming."

"As usual, any conversation you and I have stays between us, so yes. I found out after freshman year. We got drunk at a party and she let it slip. She's been attracted to girls since high school, but never really acted on it." Beca put on her favorite hooded sweatshirt before glancing back at Chloe.

"So does that mean you two have…you know," said Beca as she quickly looked away and Chloe smiled.

"No, Becs, it doesn't. Aubrey is like my sister and I have always felt that way. Besides, short brunettes are more my type," she teased and Beca gulped at the comment.

"Okay, but even if that is true, it doesn't mean she is hooking up with Stace. Posen is way too uptight for the Hunter."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. Look, I know you and the others only got to see the stressed out, anal retentive side of Aubrey, but I have known her for years, well before she puked onstage and dedicated her senior year to redeeming herself. I think Stacie would be good for her and they are totes a cute couple."

"Well, Stace hasn't mentioned anything to me and she tells me everything, even more than I ever wanted to know. She tends to overshare. You are totally overthinking this beer…ale…thing. I am sure Stacie and Aubrey are just friends."

"Right, just like you and me," said Chloe with a wink before sauntering out of the room and Beca nodded.

"Right…wait….what," she called and blushed even more when Chloe's laugh could be heard as the redhead went downstairs.

Stacie shook her head in amusement as Chloe spread out all the snacks and sweets on the dining room table. The refrigerator was loaded with drinks, alcoholic and non-alcoholic alike, and there was enough even to feed their big, makeshift family for weeks.

"I think this should count as two trips to the store for me and CR, don't you," teased Stacie as she grabbed a bottle of water and Chloe shrugged.

"I just want Aubrey to have fun. It has been a while since we've all hung out and even longer since we've had a slumber party. I miss hanging out the way we used to."

"I guess her new job keeps her busy, huh," said Stacie and Chloe glanced over at her.

"And whoever she is dating." Stacie's eyes widened, but she managed to recover by adding a hint of surprise in her tone.

"Aubrey has a boyfriend," she asked and Chloe smirked.

"She definitely has someone in her life. I have never seen her so happy. She smiles so much more now and seems relaxed. I can tell she is really falling in love, but don't mention it, okay? I don't think she wants everyone knowing yet. She is even being tightlipped with me, but I guess that makes sense."

"Why would that make sense?" Chloe casually shrugged as she leaned against the counter.

"Probably because she knows how protective I am of her. She never talks about it because that's Aubrey, but she has been through a lot. Whoever managed to win her heart must be pretty special, but they better also realize how special she is. She knows the second I find out who it is, I plan on interrogating them. I plan on making sure they know Aubrey deserves only the best and if they ever hurt her, if they ever just treat her like a play thing or someone to mess around with, they will find out that Chloe Beale is more than just a bubbly redhead." Stacie gulped at the words and nodded.

"Wow, Chlo, I didn't know you had it in you. Don't tell me you would be the friend threatening to castrate the guy if he ever did her wrong. I always imagined Aubrey's suitors having to sit at a table with the General as he cleaned his shot gun, not with her bestie."

"Shot guns are so outdated. I would leave it to the imagination. I did read a book about methods of torture in my Medieval Literature course a few semesters ago though," she said with a smile as she exited the kitchen and Stacie shook her head.

"Definitely waiting to tell them," she mumbled to herself before leaving the kitchen as well.

Stacie watched from the entryway of the living room as Aubrey was greeted by the rest of the Bellas. The greeting was always the hardest part. They tended to keep their distance from one another when they were around the rest of their friends, too afraid of slipping up or reaching out to caress. One thing Stacie learned early on was that if Aubrey was anywhere close to her, she needed to touch her. It was instinctive and an impulse. She couldn't help but seek out more contact, so she always did her best to keep herself distracted when her girlfriend was around with the other Bellas. Greetings were tricky though. Stacie was known for being touchy feely, so not hugging and flirting a bit would seem strange. At the same time, there was a fine line they walked between teasing and showing just how close they truly were. Stacie weaved through the rest of the Bellas and hugged Aubrey before looking her up and down. She bit her lip teasingly and smirked.

"Looking good, Posen," teased Stacie and Aubrey gave a small smile as she playfully rolled her eyes.

"Good to see you are still a flirt, Stacie," said Aubrey. Beca shook her head in amusement at the way Chloe was eyeing their interaction. Stacie gave Aubrey an exaggerated wink before plopping down on the couch by Beca and Cynthia Rose.

"Alright, aca-bitches, now that the gang is back together again, I suggest we start the evening off right. Beer pong," shouted Amy and Aubrey groaned.

"Since when did slumber parties include beer pong? I figured we could eat a nice dinner, watch some movies…"

"Go to bed at nine after a glass of warm milk," teased Beca and Aubrey smirked.

"Fine, I will play as long as I am not on Beca's team," challenged Aubrey and Beca rolled her eyes, but nodded. Amy pumped her fist.

"Beer Pong Tournament," she bellowed and all the Bellas hopped up to get ready for the game. Stacie looked around to make sure everyone was distracted before walking over to Aubrey.

"This time I won't go easy on you," whispered Stacie in a taunting tone and Aubrey smiled slyly.

"Bring it on, Hunter," teased Aubrey as she winked at her girlfriend. The tournament consisted of several teams competing against one another on a bracket. Beca and Stacie faced off against Ashley and Jessica first while Chloe and Aubrey played Cynthia Rose and Lilly. Amy was the referee and a horrible one at that since she spent more time making shots for herself than making sure the games were played out fairly. No one was surprised when Beca and Stacie ended up facing Chloe and Aubrey. All the girls were starting to feel a bit tipsy and the rest of the Bellas stood to the side watching the game and dancing to the music Beca turned on from her latest playlist. It was a close game and Beca leaned over to whisper to Stacie.

"We are never going to live it down if they beat us. Aubrey is totally in the zone right now. We have to do something," she whispered as Chloe handed Aubrey the ball.

"All you have to do is sink this and victory is ours," reminded Chloe and Beca playfully glared at her.

"Yea, no pressure, Posen, wouldn't want another Pukegate," taunted Beca and Aubrey smirked.

"Nice try, Hobbit, but it isn't going to stop me from kicking your butt." She refocused and Beca groaned as she scrubbed her face. Stacie bit her lip nervously as she felt conflicted. She knew what she had to do and how she could play it off, but it wouldn't put her in any less trouble with her girlfriend. At the same time, she also knew Beca could not take a weekend full of teasing from Aubrey. The sexual tension between her and Chloe already had her on edge. She positioned herself at the other end of the table in Aubrey's peripheral and waited until the blonde was about to shoot. As soon as she was about to release the ball, Stacie lifted her shirt to expose her breasts. Everyone besides Aubrey and Chloe laughed as Aubrey missed the cup by a long shot. Her jaw dropped in shock as Stacie gave a quick shimmy of her breasts before pulling her shirt back down.

"That's cheating," exclaimed Chloe and Beca looked over at Amy.

"Judges," she asked as she pointed at Amy and Amy downed her cup of beer.

"I'll allow it! Cheers to showing the goods," announced Amy with a thumbs up and Aubrey threw her hands up in exasperation.

"Amy, that is insane! It is clearly cheating for her to show her boobs to make me miss. It is clearly a distraction," argued Aubrey, but Beca quickly shook her head.

"You heard the woman. The ruling stands," she said before grabbing the ball and tossing it into the final cup.

"Game," exclaimed Beca as she jumped into Stacie's arms and Stacie giggled at her excitement. She was more amused by Beca's relief than anything else, but knew she would be in trouble the moment Aubrey pursed her lips.

"Cheaters," yelled Chloe and Cynthia Rose nodded.

"Tough break, but you have to admit, Chlo. It took balls," giggled Cynthia Rose.

"As the winners, I believe it is only fair that we decide the next thing we do and I am ready for video games," said Beca and Aubrey rolled her eyes.

"You may have won the battle, but there will be no honor in your victory," warned Aubrey and Beca shrugged.

"I am cool with that. Who wants to play Mario Kart," suggested Beca, but Amy shook her head.

"As the judge and the reason you won in the first place, I request Rock Band," announced Amy and Beca giggled.

"Fine, but I play drums," she said as the girls pulled out the equipment for the game in the living room. Stacie watched Aubrey go into the kitchen and waited until Chloe was busy helping Ashley and Jessica find the other microphone to play. She quietly slipped out of the room and smiled sheepishly when she saw Aubrey.

"All is fair in love and war," she tried. Aubrey arched an eyebrow at her before reaching into the refrigerator to pull out two bottles of beer. She handed one to Stacie.

"I can't believe you did that. You could have totally blown our cover," whispered Aubrey and Stacie shrugged.

"Anyone with half a brain would be affected by the girls. If anything, your surprise at seeing them made you look even more innocent. You know baby, for someone that sees them so often, you sure are affected by the sight," teased Stacie, but she gasped when Aubrey wrapped an arm around her to pull her in for a searing kiss. She melted into her and whimpered when Aubrey pulled away.

"I happen to be very fond of the girls, but don't worry. You are forgiven. I was getting tired of the taste of that beer anyways and was ready for the game to be over. Ever since I tasted this one, I can't stand anything else." Stacie sweetly kissed her in thanks before popping the top off of her bottle and taking a swig.

"Are you sure it is the taste or the memory," teased Stacie and she smiled when Aubrey's eyes glazed over as she remembered the first night she tasted the ale.

It was a rainy night and Aubrey cursed her luck. The forecast had been clear all week long, which was to be expected in the summer. She'd planned everything out perfectly for their date and even brought extra cold waters in case the evening air was a bit too humid. It was going to be the perfect first date, their official first date. Ever since the two of them made their way into bed together after a night of celebrating the Bella's first ICCA victory, Stacie and Aubrey had been hooking up. It tended to happen more often on the weekends, but it became part of their routine. One of them would call the other, they would meet up at Aubrey's apartment and spend the night together. After a couple of weeks, it started feeling less like casual hookups and more like dates. They would have dinner together, go to movies, and spent hours talking, but neither ever called it dating.

It took a couple more weeks before Aubrey finally asked Stacie out on a real date. Every ounce of her confidence went into that phone call, so when Stacie agreed, she vowed to make it perfect. She had the perfect evening planned, a picnic watching the sunset in Stacie's favorite park by campus. With the rest of the Bellas going home for the summer or otherwise occupied, the two of them were free to explore their relationship in more public venues. Aubrey had everything set, Stacie's favorite meal and dessert, fresh lemonade, and even a playlist of songs that reminded her of their time together, but it was all ruined by the rain clouds that rolled in that afternoon. It hadn't stopped raining and Aubrey begrudgingly cancelled the date, asking for a rain check on their picnic instead. She was about to change out of her denim shorts and blouse, a casual date look she obsessed over for hours, when she heard a knock on the door. She was surprised to see Stacie standing there with her arms full.

"A little help, babe," she said and Aubrey went into action, helping her carry the bundles of bags into the apartment.

"What is all this? What are you doing here? I thought we cancelled because the weather wasn't cooperating."

"If you really think I am going to let a little rain ruin our date, then you don't know me very well. I have spent all week in the lab working extra just to make sure I have this entire weekend clear for us. Rain be damned. Sit," instructed Stacie as she managed to set everything on the coffee table. She pushed the table into a corner and grabbed the blanket she brought with her to place on top of the rug.

"Stace, what are you doing," asked Aubrey as Stacie turned off the lights and placed a black, sphere in the middle of the room. Aubrey smiled when she turned it on and stars projected on the walls and ceiling.

"Making our picnic under the stars happen," she informed. Aubrey grabbed the picnic basket she packed for them and brought it over by the blanket. Stacie unzipped a small cooler.

"I found these today at one of the markets in town. I thought they were only available in the Pacific Northwest but I guess they are branching out. My brothers love ales and used to sneak me a couple at cookouts during the summer."

"Do you miss them? Do you regret deciding to stay for the summer instead of going home?" Stacie shook her head with a smile as she opened up two of the bottles.

"No, I miss my family, but I will see them next month when I go home for a few weeks. If I am being honest though, I think I would miss you more if I left Georgia for the whole summer. That kind of scares me, but the Hunter wants what he wants, right," she said trying to keep the mood light. Aubrey cupped her face and tenderly kissed her.

"I would really miss you too, Stace," assured Aubrey. Stacie handed her a beer and clinked their bottles together.

"To not wanting to miss one another," she toasted and Aubrey tenderly kissed her again.

"What's going on in here," questioned Cynthia Rose as she entered the kitchen, snapping Aubrey and Stacie out of their memories of the night of their first date. Aubrey had to hide blush and cleared her throat as she stepped away from Stacie.

"I'm going to see what Chlo is up to," she said quickly before hurrying out of the room and Stacie sighed at the sly smile on Cynthia Rose's face.

"Well I'll be damned. You and Posen," whispered Cynthia Rose and Stacie shushed her.

"We don't want anyone to know yet," she whispered back.

"Why not?"

"Because everyone would make a big deal about it and we are enjoying just being together without all the questions and hoopla."

"Well, you better come clean soon because you aren't as slick as you think. Ashley and Jessica tipped me off to it last year."

"What, how, we weren't even dating then?"

"Apparently you got a bit tipsy one night and spilled the beans about being hot for Captain Posen. They've had their suspicions ever since." Stacie groaned and placed her face in her hands.

"Hey, chill, you know we won't say anything to Chloe, right? You two can tell her when you are ready."

"It isn't just Chloe. I mean, it is definitely Chloe, but Amy is going to make jokes and Beca and Bree aren't exactly best friends and the Bellas are just so close right now. I don't want anyone to think the dynamic has to shift."

"Girl, the only one thinking that is you, but I get it. The Hunter caught feelings and that shit can fluster anyone."

"I am not flustered," she pouted and Cynthia Rose smirked.

"Really, so this isn't the first time you have been in love, not just lust or even like, but actual love," challenged Cynthia Rose and Stacie groaned.

"Not like this. I've dated before, but this is different and so many people are involved and everything could get really complicated."

"No, you aren't going to do that. You aren't going to use us as an excuse to hide out. Yes, Chloe will freak and make a big deal and face it, you are probably going on double dates with her and Beca the moment she finds out."

"Which Beca will swear aren't double dates," added Stacie with a giggle.

"And Amy will have a million questions, followed by a million jokes, but you know it all comes from a place of love."

"And what about you? Are you going to give my girl a hard time because she got the Hunter and you didn't?" Cynthia Rose scoffed.

"Give me some credit, okay? I mean you are fine as hell, but you ain't all that." She laughed when Stacie slapped her shoulder.

"I am just joking. Damn, the Hunter is so sensitive now. Look Stace, yes, I have always been attracted to you, but you are also my friend and I would never do anything to ruin our friendship. It isn't every day I get to be friends with another badass bitch like me, so I take what I can get. Besides, I am not exactly blind. I knew something was different with you. You used to brag on the daily about your sexual conquests. I was bound to notice when it stopped. It is nice to finally know who it stopped for. You and Posen, I think it works."

"Really," asked Stacie with a smile and Cynthia Rose nodded.

"Totally, but that doesn't mean I am not going to give you a hard time for keeping it from me for so long." Stacie's eyes widened.

"What are you going to…"

"Who wants to play truth or dare," called Cynthia Rose and Stacie's jaw dropped as she heard cheers from the other room.

"I am going to kill you," she practically growled and Cynthia Rose laughed.

"I may not spill the beans, but I am sure as hell going to have fun watching you two squirm your way through this weekend," she teased. Stacie groaned and took a gulp of her beer before following her back into the living room.

Aubrey could feel the anxiety bubbling in her stomach as she and the rest of the Bellas sat in a circle to play Truth or Dare. She mentally prepared herself for playing the game, but didn't expect it to come up so soon, especially from Cynthia Rose after seeing her and Stacie in the kitchen together.

"Who gets to start," asked Ashley and Stacie cleared her throat.

"Well, since Beca and I won the tournament, I think one of us should get to start. Bec, how about you go first," she suggested. Beca nodded and looked around the circle at all of her friends. She knew what they all knew. The way she started the game would set the tone for it. Her eyes locked on Aubrey, causing the blonde to sigh.

"Aubrey, truth or dare," she asked and Aubrey crossed her arms.

"Truth," she said and Stacie glanced over at her friend, hoping Beca wouldn't start something she would have to finish.

"Who is your favorite Bella," she asked and the rest of the Bellas rolled their eyes at the question, viewing it as a softball since they all believed she would pick Chloe. Stacie's eyes stayed trained on Aubrey and so did Chloe's, causing Aubrey to smile slyly.

"Lisa Zagorsky," she answered much to their surprise.

"Who," asked Cynthia Rose.

"Um, she obviously meant who is your favorite Bella here," said Amy, but Aubrey shook her head.

"That isn't what she asked me. She asked who my favorite Bella is and that is Lisa Zagorsky. She could always hit the highest notes and was a great leader of the 1990 Bellas. I wanted to be just like her as a captain. Now it is my turn. Amy, truth or dare?" Amy sighed as she slouched even more into the couch, the alcohol taking its effect on her.

"I am too lazy to get up right now, so truth."

"Did you have sex with Bumper last year?" The others giggled as Amy smiled sheepishly.

"Maybe…okay yes…but it wasn't a big deal."

"Does no one take the oath seriously," groaned Aubrey and Amy shrugged.

"A girl's gotta eat."

"What does that even…" Aubrey held up her hand before Amy could answer Ashley's question.

"I don't want to know. Amy, your turn," said Aubrey and Amy rubbed her hands together.

"Alright short stack, you're up. Beca, truth or dare," asked Amy and Beca sighed.

"Truth."

"Have you ever been attracted to a woman," asked Amy as the rest of the Bellas tried to hide their smiles.

"Yes. Jessica, truth or…"

"Who," interrupted Amy, but Beca shook her head.

"I answered your question, now moving on. Jessica, truth or dare," asked Beca and Amy pouted as Jessica spoke up.

"Dare," said Jessica and Beca grinned mischievously as the rest of the Bellas cheered.

"Jessica, I dare you to take a body shot off someone in this room. You can choose who," dared Beca. No one was surprised when she grabbed Ashley by the hand and asked her to lie on the couch. They all cheered and clapped after Jessica downed the shot, took the lime from Ashley's lips, and gave a bow. Ashley looked a bit flustered, but didn't seem to be complaining as Jessica looked around the room.

"Lilly, truth or dare," asked Jessica.

"Truth," whispered Lilly.

"Craziest place you've ever had sex?"

"Area 54, 51 is just a myth," she whispered. Aubrey placed her face in her hands as the rest of the Bellas glanced back and forth at one another.

"Truth or dare, CR," whispered Lilly and Cynthia Rose sat up a bit straighter as she answered.

"Dare," said Cynthia Rose and the others gasped.

"Are you insane?"

"You don't take dares from Lilly!"

"She might try to kill you," they all spoke at once in protest, but Cynthia Rose waved them off.

"Dare, Lilly," repeated Cynthia Rose and Lilly nodded.

"I dare you to sing the Barney Theme Song," said Lilly and the others balked at the seemingly innocent request. Lilly swayed along as Cynthia Rose sang a soulful rendition of the song and the others sat in bewilderment. Lilly happily clapped when it was over and Cynthia Rose shrugged at the others.

"Lilly is weird, which means she tends to do what you don't think she will do. You think she would dare something crazy, so she doesn't. Chloe, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"If you got to have a threesome with people in this room, who would you do it with and why?" Beca blushed as Chloe said her name without hesitation before looking around the room. The others shook their heads in amusement at the obvious attraction between the two captains.

"Beca and you, CR," she answered, which caused Cynthia Rose to nod impressively.

"You do have good taste," said Cynthia Rose and Chloe winked at her as they both giggled.

"My turn, Stacie, truth or dare," asked Chloe.

"Truth, I am too comfortable to get up."

"You know, Stace, you are very open about sex, but not feelings, so what is the most romantic thing you have ever experienced," asked Chloe. It took everything within Stacie not to glance over at Aubrey as a memory came to mind.

"I don't know. I am not really into grand gestures that much. Sometimes I just like the small details, the ones people rarely notice. It probably isn't a big deal to anyone else, but breakfast in bed. I woke up and there was a tray of delicious food. We just ate and talked and spent the entire day in bed together, but it wasn't about sex. I mean, trust me there was plenty of sex, but it was about more than that. We were just in our own little bubble, no phones, no TV or anything, just the two of us all day wrapped in bed together after an amazing breakfast." She was surprised when she looked up to see all of them smiling sweetly at her.

"What," she asked as she tried to hide her blush.

"Aw, who is the guy," asked Amy.

"Are you still together," asked Jessica.

"Are you dating," asked Ashley. Aubrey smiled at Stacie as she began to fidget and cleared her throat.

"Moving on. Beca, truth or dare?"

"Truth," said Beca as Stacie smiled at her best friend.

"Tell us something you've done that you still feel guilty about to this day," said Stacie and Beca finished off the rest of her drink, already feeling the effects, before answering. She looked up at the ceiling and sighed.

"Breaking up with Jesse," she confessed and Stacie cringed as Chloe looked down. The awkward tension crept into the room as the unspoken attraction between the captains was brought to the forefront. Everyone was quiet as Beca shrugged.

"I don't regret breaking up with him. It had to be done, but I regret how I did it, you know? Right before summer so it would be a clean slate, it was smart. He was going to New York for the summer to study film, which meant I wouldn't have to see him, but I don't think that was fair to him. It also wasn't fair to stay in a relationship when I didn't love the person. It still sucked though, so I guess that's what I feel guilty about, how I called it off," she explained and Chloe placed her hand on top of Beca's, causing the petite brunette to look over at her. Chloe smiled when Beca laced their fingers together, but Amy rolled her eyes.

"Leave it to Beca to bring down the room. Alright, Short Stack, pick someone," urged Amy and Beca sat back up in her chair, but everyone noticed her hand didn't leave Chloe's.

"Fine, Amy, truth or dare," asked Beca.

"Dare," declared Amy. Beca tried to think of a dare and giggled when one popped into her head.

"I dare you to kiss someone in this room," said Beca as she shrugged and Amy pumped her fist.

"Done! Aubrey, come here," said Amy and Beca almost fell out of her seat from laughing so hard at Aubrey's mortified expression.

"Me?! Why me," protested Aubrey and Amy shrugged.

"Because you're the only person in this room that would freak out if I kissed you besides Beca."

"Well then kiss Beca," argued Aubrey.

"I would but I don't want Chloe to get jealous of all this Aussie loving. What's wrong, Posen? Afraid I'll make you switch teams with just one kiss or that I am right and the smaller the hips, the more lackluster the kiss?" Aubrey arched an eyebrow at Amy.

"I am a great kisser," assured Aubrey and Amy smirked.

"Okay, let's not go getting ahead of ourselves. I will be the judge of that. Don't worry, if it is rubbish, I will do my best to let you down easy." Aubrey rolled her eyes and walked over to Amy. The Aussie was surprised when Aubrey grabbed her face and kissed her. Most of the Bellas clapped and cheered them on, but Stacie instinctively looked away. Aubrey pulled away with a smug smile as Amy was stunned.

"Damn, Aubrey, you have some nice lips," commended Amy and Aubrey wiped her lips daintily as she sat back down.

"So I have been told," she giggled. Amy held up a cup of beer.

"To Aubrey's lips," she cheered and the rest of the Bellas laughed as they toasted her. Aubrey glanced over at Stacie and noticed her girlfriend's clenched jaw. She was doing her best to mask it with a smile, but Aubrey knew her better than that. It surprised her, but it was clear that Stacie was not as amused as their friends.

The rest of the night was spent watching movies and no one was surprised when they all managed to fall asleep halfway through the second film. Aubrey's eyes fluttered open and she looked around the dark room to see everyone asleep. The end credits were rolling on the screen and she slowly sat up as she realized the one person she wanted to see was missing. She looked over at Chloe, who was fast asleep, before tiptoeing out of the room and upstairs to Stacie's bedroom. The light was on and the door was partially open. She knocked on the door and Stacie glanced at her over her shoulder before turning back to focus on unpacking a suitcase.

"Come in," she called softly and Aubrey ran a hand through her hair when she noticed the suitcase.

"Going somewhere," she asked to try to lighten the mood.

"I was supposed to be relaxing at a spa this weekend and having multiple orgasms, but I ended up staying home and watching my girlfriend make out with one of our friends. Not exactly the way I planned it," she grumbled and Aubrey's eyes widened as she tried not to be amused.

"Wait, are you mad at me? It was truth or dare. Plus, you know there is nothing between me and Amy. In fact, I am a bit insulted at the insinuation."

"What, that you would hook up with Amy?"

"No, that you really think I would cheat on you," she said as she closed the door behind her. Stacie tossed the last of her lingerie in a drawer and sighed.

"I know you wouldn't. I just…" She looked down as she searched for the words to say. Aubrey walked over and pulled her into her arms.

"Just what, baby," asked Aubrey as she stroked her hair.

"I am pissed at myself. I am the one that wanted to wait to tell them and if she knew I don't think she would have kissed you. Plus, I am kind of freaked out about how pissed off this is making me."

"You never have to worry about me wanting anyone but you. You have to know that."

"I do, but this is just frustrating me. I had to sit there and act like I was happy to cheer you on while you practically humped her."

"Okay, there was no humping going on," giggled Aubrey and Stacie rolled her eyes.

"I know, but it felt like that to me and that's what scares me. It was just a stupid kiss. I have made out with plenty of girls at parties and it meant nothing, but seeing you kiss someone else, even someone I know you aren't interested in, I didn't like it," she confessed and Aubrey nodded her understanding.

"I've felt that way a few times with you," admitted Aubrey and Stacie bit her lip.

"Really?"

"Of course I have, especially before we started dating. I still remember the dread I felt when I saw you dancing with Unicycle at Hood Night. I tried to tell myself I was worried about you breaking the oath and sleeping with a Treble, but that wasn't it. From the moment I saw you at auditions, I couldn't keep my eyes off of you. Deep down, I knew even back then that you and I could be something. Sure, it was about attraction and lust, but that feeling hasn't gone away. If anything, it is worse now. I hate the idea of you being with anyone but me, but I also trust you. I trust us." Stacie wrapped her arms around her and nuzzled her neck.

"I trust us too, baby. This whole not wanting to see your girlfriend make out with someone else thing sucks. I used to think it would be hot to watch you with someone else."

"Really," laughed Aubrey and Stacie nodded with a grin.

"I guess that was back when we were mainly in lust with each other though. Now I am surprised to find that the Hunter is quite possessive of you. I'll be sure to keep him in check though. It did suck having to act like I wasn't fazed at all by it."

"So, what can I do to remedy that?"

"Well, you can start by having a hot make-out session with your girlfriend and then maybe tomorrow we will tell the others about us," she suggested and Aubrey beamed with happiness.

"You sure you are ready?" Stacie nodded.

"Yea, it is way too hard keeping my hands off of you."

"I know the feeling, which is why you are totally going to pay for flashing me during beer pong."

"Um, I think I already did by having to watch you make out with Amy." Aubrey smirked.

"Not even close," she teased as she pulled her onto the bed and Stacie happily straddled her lap. She helped Aubrey take off her top and moaned when Aubrey palmed her breasts.

"I think we can do better than just a make-out session," teased Aubrey and Stacie passionately kissed her as they fell back onto the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chloe's eyes fluttered open and a smile crept onto her lips when she looked down to see Beca curled up beside her. They were in their room and she buried her nose into Beca's hair as she replayed their night together.

"_Beca, where are you going," whispered Chloe as she slowly woke up and looked around the living room. Beca yawned and stretched as she stood up._

"_I want to sleep in my actual bed. I am heading upstairs. Goodnight Chlo," she whispered back._

"_Wait for me," said Chloe and Beca giggled as she watched the redhead maneuver around the sleeping Bellas sprawled out on the floor. They crept toward the stairs and Chloe frowned as she looked back into the living room._

"_Where are Aubrey and Stacie," she asked and Beca shrugged as she rubbed her eyes._

"_They probably had the same idea. There is an extra bed in Stacie's room, so Aubrey probably slept in there."_

"_Uh huh, sure, I still can't believe Stacie managed to get her own room. That one is sneaky. I need to keep a better eye on her."_

"_Ashley and Jessica wanted to room together. Amy and Cynthia Rose decided to as well and no one wanted to room with Lilly. I offered to room with Stacie, but you insisted on us sharing a room. It isn't exactly rocket science."_

"_Yea, but Stacie actually knows rocket science. She plays up the sorority girl routine, but we both know she is a mastermind and that is why I need to keep a better eye on her."_

"_My best friend is a total badass," agreed Beca and Chloe pushed out her bottom lip in a pout as they entered their room._

"_If Stacie is your best friend, what does that make me? Your bestest friend," she asked as she plopped down on her bed and Beca rolled her eyes._

"_Stacie is my best friend and you are…well…you are Chloe."_

"_Um, is that supposed to be a compliment," she grumbled and Beca giggled._

"_The best type of compliment. I promise." Beca fell onto her bed and got under the blankets as Chloe watched her._

"_Beca?"_

"_Yea," asked Beca as she closed her eyes and got comfortable on her pillow._

"_Did you mean what you said about Jesse? About not regretting the breakup?" Beca sighed when she opened her eyes and saw Chloe looking down. _

"_I knew you weren't going to let that one go. Come here," she said and Chloe smiled a bit when Beca held up the blankets, inviting her in. She crawled in bed with her and faced her as they rested on the pillow._

"_Hi," whispered Chloe._

"_Hi. I know that you and I haven't really talked about what happened between me and Jesse. I needed it to be that way for a bit."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because talking to you about it would mean talking about us and I wasn't ready to talk about us."_

"_Are you ready now," she asked hopefully and Beca gulped as their eyes locked. She slowly nodded and Chloe sighed in relief._

"_Beca, I know you are confused about us."_

"_I'm not confused. That's what makes it worse. Chloe, I know how I feel about you, but things could get really complicated on so many levels."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Let's say you and I get together and it doesn't work out…"_

"_It will…"_

"_But let's just say it didn't for a second. It would make things awkward for the Bellas. We are their captains. How could we lead them if we couldn't even be in the same room together? It would also be awkward for our friends. I am not blind, okay? I know something is going on between Stacie and Aubrey. It would already be awkward enough if they broke up, but if you and I broke up, everyone would still have to be around us constantly and we would have to be around each other. Plus, what we have right now is so good. I love being your friend and rooming with you and I don't want things to change."_

"_What if they change for the better though? Beca, I need to ask you a question and I need you to be honest with me." Beca slowly nodded and Chloe took in a deep breath._

"_Okay, um, I am just going to say it. I am in love with you. I think I have made my intentions pretty clear, but you've always been able to hide yours. Could you see us being together and being serious?"_

"_Yes and that's what scares me. I love you too, but…" Chloe captured her lips in a tender kiss and Beca melted into her. All the tension and months of pent up frustration dissipated in that moment and Beca deepened the kiss before pulling away to catch her breath._

"_Wow," she managed to get out and Chloe grinned from ear to ear._

"_Definitely wow," she said as she cuddled into Beca's arms. Beca sighed happily and shook her head in amusement._

"_I didn't expect tonight to go like this."_

"_Best sleepover ever," giggled Chloe and Beca rested her head on top of Chloe's as they fell asleep._

Chloe smiled at the memory as she slowly sat up in bed. She knew it was too early for Beca to wake up. The sophomore tended to be dead to the world until at least nine in the morning. Chloe kissed Beca's forehead before crawling out of bed and leaving the room. She grabbed her phone and saw that it was eight in the morning, still too early on a Saturday for the others to be up, but she was always an early bird. She smiled slyly as she quietly wiggled the knob to Stacie's room and noticed it was unlocked. A part of her didn't want to invade their privacy, but another part was desperate to confirm her suspicions. She stealthily peeked into the room and had to cover her mouth to stifle the squeal of delight bubbling inside of her. Aubrey and Stacie were fast asleep in Stacie's bed and Chloe smiled at how adorable they looked. Aubrey was holding Stacie close with the brunette snuggled on her chest. Aubrey's face was partially hidden and buried in Stacie's hair. Chloe had never seen her best friend look so at peace and in that moment realization dawned on her. They weren't just hooking up. Before, Chloe assumed the two were in some sort of friends with benefits arrangement and while she sensed it meant more to Aubrey, she was starting to realize it meant more to Stacie as well. For the first time since becoming suspicious of her two friends, she saw them as they really were, a couple. She quietly closed the door again and went downstairs to make breakfast.

By the time she finished cutting up the fruits and began mixing batter for waffles, she heard footsteps heading her way. She was surprised to see Beca enter the kitchen with a shy smile.

"Morning," said Beca.

"Morning, how did you sleep?"

"It was the best night of sleep I've had in a really long time," admitted Beca.

"Me too." They were silent for a moment as Beca grabbed two cartons of eggs from the refrigerator.

"Want some help with breakfast," she asked and Chloe happily nodded.

"That would be great." Beca gave her a wink and turned her focus to the task at hand. She was surprised when Chloe slipped their hands together and pulled Beca over to her.

"Before we move on from last night and pretend like nothing happened, I just need you to know something." Beca was about to speak, but Chloe interrupted her.

"I know you are hesitant about us and that you need time to process the kiss, so I am willing to give you all the time you need. You are it for me, Becs, so if you need time, then I can wait for you." She was surprised when Beca wrapped her in her arms with a smile.

"You would do that for me, even though I already made you wait so long?"

"I would do anything for you, Beca, and I get it. I've been thinking about what you said last night and also about why Aubrey and Stacie haven't told us about them yet. There are more people involved than just us, so I want you to be sure before we become official."

"I am sure," she said before pressing a sweet kiss to her lips.

"Really, just like that," asked Chloe in disbelief and Beca smirked.

"Would you like to wait a few more months or…"

"No, definitely not, now is good."

"Good," giggled Beca before kissing her again. They pulled apart when they heard more footsteps drawing near and smiled at Stacie and Aubrey when they entered the kitchen.

"Morning," said Aubrey as she sat down on a stool and Stacie sat down beside her.

"We need to talk to you," said Stacie. Chloe and Beca glanced at one another.

"We, as in the two of you," asked Chloe. Stacie held out her hand to Aubrey and smiled when the blonde laced their fingers together.

"Yes, the two of us," said Aubrey. Chloe happily clapped and pulled over two chairs for her and Beca.

"Are you two finally going to tell us what is going on," asked Beca and Stacie frowned in confusion.

"Wait, you knew too," asked Stacie.

"Of course I knew. You are my best friend. Who else knows," questioned Beca.

"CR and I think Ashley and Jessica too. How long have you known?"

"You've always made your attraction to Aubrey pretty clear, but I thought it was just a crush," said Beca and Aubrey smiled adoringly at her girlfriend.

"I can't believe you told her you had a crush on me," said Aubrey and Stacie blushed as she hid her face in Aubrey's shoulder.

"It's always been you, Bree," she assured before hugging her. Chloe sighed happily.

"You two are so cute and I am very happy for you, but I have some questions," she said as she gave Aubrey a look.

"Here we go," mumbled Aubrey as Chloe began.

"How long has this been going on? When is your anniversary? Do you have a song yet? Everyone needs a song. Wouldn't it be ironic if two Bellas didn't have a song? Did you not tell us because you don't trust us to keep it a secret? Who don't you trust more, me or Beca? Are you two like casually dating, dating dating, or like hopelessly devoted dating? Are…"

"Chlo, I think we should let them answer the first set of questions," suggested Beca as she rubbed her back and Chloe blushed.

"Right, sorry, I have just been curious for a while," she giggled and Stacie nodded for Aubrey to continue.

"We got together the night we won ICCA, but didn't make it official until a month later. We consider the night we won as our anniversary. Yes, we have a song. Of course we know you can keep a secret. Of course I trust you more than Beca…"

"Hey," exclaimed Beca.

"For the record, I trust you, Bec," assured Stacie as Beca glared at Aubrey.

"And yes, we are very much a couple and definitely in love," added Aubrey as she ignored Beca's death glare. Aubrey and Stacie laughed when Chloe rushed over to hug them.

"About time you told us, I am so happy for you," said Chloe.

"Me too, but I do think you can do better than Posen, Stace," teased Beca and it was Aubrey's turn to glare at her. Stacie smiled slyly at her friend.

"So, Bec, anything you would like to tell us, like why you are suddenly so comfortable rubbing up on Chloe," questioned Stacie and Beca's eyes widened.

"What are you talking about? Chloe and I touch all the time."

"No, Chloe touches you and you let her, but you aren't slick. I caught the way you were rubbing her back. If you two aren't ready to tell us, that's fine. Just know you are on notice," said Stacie as she playfully winked and Beca rolled her eyes. She glanced over at Chloe, who nodded. Beca sighed, but slipped her hand into Chloe's as the redhead sat back down beside her. Aubrey's jaw dropped.

"Since when," she asked and Chloe grinned from ear to ear.

"Since last night, but I think we both know it is a long time coming," said Chloe and Stacie smiled mischievously.

"I'm sure it was," she teased and laughed as Beca blushed.

"What's going on in here," asked Cynthia Rose as she eyed the four of them suspiciously. Stacie rolled her eyes playfully at her friend.

"Yes, CR, they know, everyone can know now," conceded Stacie and Cynthia Rose smiled as she winked at Aubrey.

"About time you made an honest woman out of her. Looks like that kiss last night did the trick. I told you she was jealous," teased Cynthia Rose and Stacie's jaw dropped.

"Wait, you planned that? I am going to kill you, Bree," exclaimed Stacie and Aubrey scoffed.

"Like I would ever do that. You know me better than that. Afterwards though, I was just surprised to see you get jealous and CR assured me that you were. Jealous Stacie is pretty hot," said Aubrey and Stacie bit her lip as she ran a hand along Aubrey's thigh.

"Really," she giggled before kissing her.

"Morning, aca-bit….what the hell is happening right now," bellowed Amy as she ran into the kitchen and pointed at Stacie and Aubrey. Stacie rolled her eyes.

"Stop being so dramatic, Amy. All I am doing is kissing my girlfriend," she announced as the others ran into the kitchen.

"Finally!"

"We knew it," exclaimed Jessica and Ashley in unison. Lilly frowned in confusion.

"So Aubrey, Stacie, and Amy are the threesome," she whispered and Stacie huffed.

"Of course not, Lilly! By the way Amy, keep your hands off my girl," warned Stacie and Amy smiled.

"I don't know, Hunter. These lips could use another test drive with Captain Posen," teased Amy and Aubrey smirked.

"In your dreams," said Aubrey and Amy winked at her.

"Oh good you had that dream last night too," said Amy and Stacie hopped up.

"That's it! Come here, Amy," yelled Stacie and Amy ran out of the kitchen.

"Vertical running! I'm vertical running," she screamed through the house. Aubrey shook her head in amusement.

"Stace, leave her alone," laughed Aubrey as she jogged after her girlfriend. Cynthia Rose, nudged Ashley, Jessica, and Lilly before turning her attention on Beca and Chloe.

"Since we are all here and apparently in the sharing circle, is there anything you two want to tell us," asked Cynthia Rose. Before Beca could answer, Chloe nodded.

"Yes, breakfast will be ready in a bit. We are making waffles," she said. Cynthia Rose smirked.

"Can my waffles have chocolate chips," whispered Lilly and Chloe winked at her.

"Of course, Lilly," giggled Chloe and Lilly smiled at her before leaving the kitchen with Jessica and Ashley. Cynthia Rose gave them a look, but was quiet as she left as well.

"It is okay if you want to tell them," whispered Beca. Chloe kissed her cheek and shrugged.

"We will tell them later. Let's let them have their fun with Stacie and Aubrey first." They could hear the girls laughing as Stacie and Amy wrestled in the living room and Aubrey tried to intervene.

"You mean let them take all the heat so you can get back at them for not telling us sooner," said Beca as she caught on and Chloe kissed her.

"See, always on the same wavelength," giggled Chloe and Beca shook with mirth as her girlfriend got back to making waffles for everyone.

"Stacie wins," shrieked Amy and Chloe nodded impressively.

"Huh, didn't expect that," she said as she poured batter onto the waffle iron.

"Stacie is freakishly strong. Don't ask me how I know," she said with a shake of her head. Before she could ask, Aubrey and Stacie walked back into the kitchen. Aubrey couldn't keep her eyes off of Stacie and Stacie smiled smugly.

"Put Amy in her place and thoroughly aroused my girl. I think that's a good start to the day for the Hunter," announced Stacie. Chloe burst with laughter and Beca scrunched up her nose.

"Ew, no one needs to know that! We are going to need to set some ground rules for this relationship because as your best friend I refuse to hear all the dirty details of your sex life with Posen," exclaimed Beca and Stacie smiled slyly at her.

"You know, Chlo, you never did find out what our song is," said Stacie and Aubrey's eyes widened.

"What is it," asked Chloe excitedly and Stacie grinned cheekily.

"Well, she says it is Only Girl in the World, but I think we both know it is S&M. Either way, Rihanna shows up quite a bit on our lady jams playlist."

"Not hearing this! So not hearing this," wailed Beca and the only thing stopping Aubrey from blushing was her delight at Beca's discomfort. Aubrey pulled Stacie into her arms and smiled mischievously.

"I never disagreed that S&M is our song, but it is the song that you sang when I realized how much of a toner I have for you, not the song that reminds me of us as a couple," informed Aubrey and Stacie shrugged.

"Semantics," she giggled before tenderly kissing her. Aubrey melted into the kiss before playfully swatting at Stacie's butt and giving Chloe her attention.

"I will help with the waffles, Chlo," said Aubrey and Chloe smiled at her in thanks. Stacie walked over to Beca.

"I will help with the eggs if I must," conceded Stace.

"You must," said Beca as she dodged Stacie's hand that was trying to mess up her hair. The four of them smiled at each other as they heard the rest of the Bellas playing Rock Band in the living room and discussing truth and dares to use for a game of Fear Pong. They still had one more night for the sleepover and had a feeling it would be quite a story to tell later.

AN: The End! I hope you enjoyed reading. Feel free to let me know what you think. Reviews always make me smile!


End file.
